


Fallen Grace

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Grace Singer is a quiet librarian in the town of Lebanon. Something changes with Grace and her life takes a turn she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - Grace leaves work for a date. When she returns home, she does something she never considered before.  
> Word Count - 2126  
> Characters - OFC Grace Singer, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Martha, Logan  
> Warnings - Language, Smut  
> A/N - The first several chapters of this story contain smut. I don’t usually smut this much, but I promise, there’s a reason for the madness.

## Fallen Grace

## Chapter One

 

The Lebanon library had two clerks. Old Martha Matthews, who had been running the place since 1962, and Grace Singer. Grace moved to Lebanon just a few years back. No one knew much about the dark haired beauty. She didn’t offer a lot of information about herself. Grace was a petite, quiet, woman. She was incredibly smart, very patient with everyone who came in, and always willing to help Martha by staying late.

    Her life outside the library was far from quiet, but she never saw the real action. Grace lived with Dean and Sam Winchester in a bunker on the outskirts of town. She knew she could never tell anyone that. No one needed to know about it. The bunker was the only safe place she’d ever know except for her cousin Bobby’s house. Bobby was long gone, as was his home. The Winchesters and the bunker were all Grace had, with the exception of her job at the library.

    The old library was comforting to Grace. The small building housed some of the best lore books Grace had ever seen outside Bobby’s collection, and of course the enormous collection at the bunker. The stairs creaked every time anyone went to the second floor, a signal to Grace that she would have to keep an eye on them to make sure everything was working the way it should. She decided to put returned books back before doing her first check. She pushed the cart through the children’s section, reshelfing the books and arranging the ones moved around by small children who didn’t understand there was an order.

    Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it quickly. She smiled as she read the text from Dean.

    “Hey Gracie, will you bring home some pie?”

    She sent a quick reply. “I’ll be late. I have a date tonight.”

    Dean’s response was instantaneous. “Oh yeah. If he’s a jerk, I’ll kick his ass. I guess I’ll see you later tonight then.”

    Grace wanted to reply, but she wasn’t sure how. Dean and Sam were her best friends, but she was so quiet and shy, even with them, she didn’t know what to say most of the time. She took her glasses off, glasses Dean once said were what his kind of librarian would wear, and took a deep breath. Grace wished she had the experience, the nerve, to tell Dean that she wanted to cancel her date, bring him his pie, and maybe…

    Grace felt her face flushing. She fell in love with Dean when she was fifteen. The first time he called her sweetheart and smiled at her, she was gone. Bobby and John both saw it and tried to keep them away from each other. Dean never noticed her though. Not like that. She was his friend. Grace was the one he called when he needed help.

    Three hours later, she locked the front doors as she stood in the windy, cold Kansas night. She wished she’d worn pants, or at least a thicker sweater. She knew this date was a one time thing. Grace had very little make up on, she was wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse, her glasses, and her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. This poor guy was going to regret ever asking her out.

    The bar was almost empty. It was shortly after seven when she arrived. The dim lights and loud music reminded her of a place she and the Winchesters stopped the last time she’d joined them on a hunt. Grace looked toward the back corner and remembered sitting close to Dean in the booth, pretending to be his girlfriend after a woman kept pestering him all night to dance.

    She turned her attention back to finding her date. She saw him at a booth on the other side and slowly walked over.

    “Hi,” She said quietly.

    “Hello, Grace.” Logan Michaels was new in town. He was tall, though not Winchester tall, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile. Grace felt guilty when she thought about Dean’s smile. Dean’s smile was perfect. Logan’s was just nice.

    “How are you?” She asked, taking a seat across from him in the booth.

    “So much better now that you’re here.” Logan said. “I can’t believe my luck, meeting the prettiest girl in town as soon as I arrive.”

    Her face blushed at his words. A waitress took their order and the conversation flowed easily. Grace knew he was nice, smart, funny, but he wasn’t what she wanted. She decided to call it a night and told him she needed to leave.

    “So soon?” He asked.

    She looked into his eyes and something happened. She wasn’t sure what, but she didn’t want to leave him suddenly. Not yet.

    Three hours later, Grace walked into the bunker. Her long brown hair was flowing freely down her back. Her simple black flats were in her hands, and she was exhausted.

    Sam walked out of the library with a book. “Hey, Gracie. You’re back late.”

    “Where’s Dean? I didn’t see the Impala.”

    Sam looked up. “He went to help Brad on something a few hours away. You okay?”

    Grace dropped her shoes and purse and walked to him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. Sam was stunned by the kiss, but his hands went to her hips almost immediately before he pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Grace?”

    “If you aren’t interested….” She licked her lips and shrugged. “I guess….”

    He pulled her back and kissed her again. He lifted her up and carried her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He turned and pushed her body against it as he pulled his shirt over his head.

    “Gracie,” He kissed her neck. “Are you sure?”

    “Sammy, I need you to fuck me.”

    “Hey,” He looked at her, questioning with his hazel eyes whether she truly wanted this. “I know you…”

    “Sam, please.” She was grinding her hips against the knee he was propping her up on. “I need this!”

    He carried her to the bed. Sam took a moment to study her. He unbuttoned her blouse as she sat up and let him push the sleeves down her arms. He moved one cup of her bra with his teeth and took the pink nipple into his mouth, sucking, biting, moaning at the beautiful look on her face. Sam had fantasized about Grace. She was beautiful and it was hard not to imagine this scenario. Not that she was there, begging him to fill her, he wanted to enjoy every second he could.

    “Sam, touch me!” She begged. “I need to feel you.”

    “Don’t worry about that, Baby Girl.” He whispered in his ear just before he nipped at her neck. “You’re going to feel everything I have to give you.”

    She was completely naked a few seconds later and Sam removed his pants and boxers. Grace moved to her hands and knees in front of him. She said nothing as she took his hardened member into her mouth. Sam expected her to go slow but slow was the last thing Grace wanted.

    Her lips wrapped around him as her hand pumped his cock. She moaned, as she worked him with her mouth, hands, tongue, and lips. Sam had to fight not to thrust too hard into her mouth. His eyes wandered to her ass, and he leaned forward to gently spank her a few times.

    She giggled and pulled her mouth away. “Is that how it’s going to be?”

    Their eyes met and Sam smiled. “Baby, this can go anyway you want it.”

    “Sammy,” She looked into his eyes. “Fuck me harder and fast. Get behind me.”

    Sam moved quickly. He moved his hand between her legs, slowly moving his finger through the hot, wet folds.

    “Just fuck me!” She begged. “I want to feel it burn before you make it feel so good.”

    He pulled her back to him. “Grace, I don’t want to hurt you.”

    “I want you, Sam. Now!”

    She fell forward on all four again, her ass in the air. Sam rubbed her cheeks gently before he spanked her a few times. He stroked himself and moved into position. He intended on going slowly, but as soon as she felt his tip, Grace pushed back, letting out a cry.

    “Babe, you okay?” Sam asked. She was so wet, so soft, and he wanted to pound into her, hard and fast. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her though. “Grace?”

    “Sam, Make me scream.” She was working her body on his cock. “It feels so good.”

    He starting thrusting, working his hips in time with hers. He leaned forward, one hand to steady himself, one to rub her clit. His fingers were soaked as soon he started gently teasing her. Her moans and cries echoed in his room.

    “Sam, I’m close! I’m so close!”

    “Come all over me, Baby Girl.” Sam was holding back. He was ready to explode. “Come all over my cock.”

    Grace’s body shook as she worked herself faster, her orgasm coming hard and fast. Sam couldn’t fight it. Her juices felt so good, his body gave way to his own release. Together they rode out the waves of ecstasy, collapsing side by side after.

    Sam leaned over and pushed a piece of hair from her face. “Grace,” he kissed her. “That was amazing.”

    “We had fun, didn’t we?” She asked with a smile.

    “Wouldn’t mind some more fun like that again soon.” Sam kissed her again. “I’m worn out, Gracie.”

    “So am I,” Grace sat up.

    “Where are you going?” Sam was half asleep already.

    “I need a shower.” Grace kissed him. “Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much I needed that.”

    “Hey,” he grabbed her hand. “We need to talk in the morning.” His eyes opened. “I know you have feelings for….”

    “Sam, that isn’t happening.” Grace looked down.

    “We still need to talk about this. What this means….”

    “Tomorrow.” Grace kissed him again, this kiss deeper and more passionate. “Good night, Sammy.”

    “Good night, Baby Girl.”

    She was running late the next morning. Grace dressed quickly, in a blue sweater and black pants, before she started braiding her hair. She raced toward the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before she left.

    “Good morning,” Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw her.

    “Hey,” She looked exhausted. Grace poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it quickly. “Sam, about last night…”

    “It was amazing, Grace.” Sam came to stand next to her. “I know you have had feelings for him for years. If you’re over him, and you want….my door will always be open to you.”

    Grace looked into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. “I think for now, we keep this between us. I don’t know if it’s going to happen again. I don’t know that it should. I needed you, you helped me.”

    “Anytime, Gracie,” Sam kissed her cheek and turned away just as Dean walked in.

    “Morning,” Dean smiled at Grace as he reached for a coffee mug. “You okay?”

    “Hmm?”

    “You look exhausted.” Dean studied her face. “Did you sleep, Sweetheart?”

    Grace nodded. “A little.”

    “Date that bad?” Dean smiled for a second. “Or maybe that well.”

    “It was okay.” Grace looked at her watch. “I have to go. I’ll see you both later.”

    Dean watched her leave and looked at his brother. “She seems off.”

    “She’s fine.” Sam insisted. “Mom called. She’s got a case in Oregon she was working with the twins. I thought I’d go help.”

    “Oh?”

    “You need a break, Dean. You’ve been working nonstop for months.”

    Dean shrugged. “It’ll give me a chance to talk to Grace.”

    “Talk to Grace?”

    “I’ve been trying to talk to her for weeks. I just don’t want to scare her. She’s so sweet and innocent and I don’t know if she’d even think about trying something with a guy like me. I guess I just need to man up and ask her out.”

    Sam nods. “Yeah, man, you should.”

    “You think so?”

    “Grace always had a thing for you. Dad and Bobby always tried to keep the two of you away from each other until they realized you didn’t look at her like that. Just be careful with her.”

    Dean poured more coffee. “If Gracie gives me the time of day, I’ll make damn sure she’s taken care of….”

    Sam felt the same way. The night before, as amazing and perfect as it was, left him with a lot of questions. “You should talk to her, Dean.”

    Sam knew he was going to have to do the same.


	2. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Sam spent an unexpected night together. Sam leaves town to help Mary and Dean decides to talk to Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace and Sam spent an unexpected night together. Sam leaves town to help Mary and Dean decides to talk to Grace.  
> Word Count - 2088  
> Warning - language, angst, fluff, smut
> 
> A/N - Chapter two of ten. Several of the beginning chapters have smut. There’s a story here. Just hang on!

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Two**

    Grace was having a hard time focusing on her work. She was exhausted, her mind was on a million other things, and she knew she had to talk to Sam about what happened. She just didn’t know how to begin that conversation.

    After an hour of little mistakes, Martha looked at her, concerned. “I think you’re getting sick, Grace. Take today off. It’s Saturday. You’ve got your two days off. If you aren’t feeling better Monday evening, I’ll call my niece to come help.”

    “Martha, are you sure?”

    Martha nodded. “You need to take care of yourself, Dear. Go home and let one of those handsome brothers take care of you.”

    Grace gave her a weak smile, thanked her, and grabbed her bag. When she stepped outside, she saw Dean approaching with two drinks and two bags from a local burger place.

    “I brought you lunch.”

    “I’ve got the rest of the day off,” she told him. “I’m just kind of out of it today.”

    Dean studied her. “Want to go to the lake by the bunker? It’s isolated. We can eat and talk…”

    “Yeah.” Grace smiled at him shyly. “I think that’d be great.”

    A few minutes later, she stepped from her car and walked to the Impala. Dean had the food out and handed her the burger. “You didn’t eat this morning.”

    “Didn’t have time.” She took a bite. “This is really good.”

    “Right?” Dean sat next to her on the hood. “Sam is gone for a few days, maybe a week.”

    Grace felt relieved. She’d had some time before she had to have that conversation. “What’s going on?”

    “Mom needed help. He told me to take a break.”

    “You’ve been working a lot lately, Dean. With and without Sam. You need time off to play.”

    “Play?”

    Grace moved in front of him and kissed him. Dean’s body tensed, his feelings and desire for her rising to the surface. “Gracie,” he whispered, “I want you. You have to know that.”

    “Actually, I didn’t.” She had her glasses on. Dean’s tongue moved over his bottom lip as he reached over and took them off. “Dean, I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen.”

    “I was too stupid to realize it.” Dean kissed her again. “Sweetheart, I don’t want you uncomfortable…”

    “I used to think about losing my virginity to you in Baby,” she whispered in his ear as her hand rubbed his cock, straining against the denim. “I thought that would be the most amazing thing.”

    Dean took a deep breath. “Grace, you mean more to me than sex in my car.”

    “I know that. Doesn’t mean we can’t have have our first time in the backseat of the car.”

    She took his hand, their food forgotten, and led him toward the backseat. “Dean, do you want this?”

    Dean nodded. “Are you sure you do?”

    “More than you know.”

    She slowly opened the door and climbed in. Dean looked around, just to be sure no one was out there, and crawled in after her. Grace bit her lip and pulled her blue sweater over her head, tossing it into the front seat. Dean slowly smiled, his hand gently moving to pull her in for a kiss.

    “You’re so beautiful, Grace,” Dean told her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

    “That compliment is coming from the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Grace’s small hands were on his shoulders, pushing his top two layers off. “You’re an Adonis, Dean. You have a perfect face….”

    “I’m getting old, Sweetheart.”

    “You’re getting better with age, Sweetheart,” she told him. She unbuttoned her pants, unzipped them, and slowly pulled them off. “Dean, your body is incredible…”

    “I’m getting mushy,” he said with a smile.

    “Shut up.” She was suddenly straddling him. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

    “Did my sweet, little Gracie say ‘fucking’?”

    She giggled. “I was under the impression you were about to fuck me senseless. If I can’t say the word, how am I supposed to do the deed?”

    He kissed her then, his tongue colliding with hers, their hands hungrily touching every part of exposed skin they could. Dean’s lips moved to her neck. He took a deep breath and whispered. “Grace, you’re everything I have ever wanted. You’re so beautiful. You’re so damn sexy…”

    Grace kissed him before he could say anything else. Her hands worked his pants open and she looked into his beautiful green eyes. “Tear them off.”

    “What?”

    “My panties.” She smiled at him. “Tear them off. You can keep them for when you’re all alone…”

    He chuckled as he ripped the blue silk from her body. “I have no idea why that turns me on.”

    “Because it’s me.” She looked into his eyes again. “You ready?”

    “Sweetheart, this…” He stopped as her hand pumped his cock. “Gracie…” She moved over him and sank down all the way, taking all of him. “Damn it, you’re so wet. So tight.”

    Grace rose, careful not to go too fast, and then slammed herself back down. “Dean, you’re perfect.”

    He shook his head. “No, Sweetheart, that would be you.”

    She found a pace that drew moans from both of them. Each called out the other’s name as they clung to each other. Grace came first, screaming his name as she rode him harder, faster, bringing him over the edge.

    “Son of a bitch.” He pulled her to him, their foreheads touching. “You’re off the next two days, aren’t you?”

    “Sundays and Mondays every week.”

    Dean smiled. “What do you say we spend the next two days locked inside the bunker….”

    “I say that’s a great idea, except we have no groceries.” She winked and started to move.

    “Don’t,” he protested, his arms tightening their hold on her. “Please. I’ve wanted this for a really long time. Let me hold you.”

    Grace smiled and buried her head in his neck. He smelled amazing. His arms were so powerful, safe, warm….

    “I have to go to the store if we’re going to lock ourselves up, Dean.” She kissed him. “Give me an hour.”

    “Hey,” he said and touched her cheek with the palm of his head. “This is about more than sex for me, Gracie. I care about you.”

    “I know, Dean.” She smiled back. “This is something I’ve wanted my whole life.”

    “Hurry home.” He kissed her softly. “I want to see where this goes.”

    “You won’t have a chance to miss me, Babe.” She winked as she slipped her pants and sweater back on. “Any particular kind of pie?”

    Dean’s smile made her blush. “I’ll have that for sure.”

    “Any other particular kind?”

    “Whatever you want, Darlin’.” Dean kissed her hand as she got out of the car. She blew him a kiss and walked to her car. She took a deep breath and started the engine.

    What the hell had she done?

    Almost two hours later, she was home. She wanted to sneak in, shower, and lock herself in her room. She didn’t get a chance, though. Dean heard the door and rushed to help her.

    “Three different pies?” he asked.

    Grace bit her lip. “I figured we’d get hungry.”

    “I don’t doubt that.” Dean started putting the food away. “If you want to take a shower, I’ll take care of all of this.”

    “Thanks.” She stopped and kissed him before making her way to her bedroom. The boys had given her one of the few rooms with it’s own bathroom and she was thankful now as the hot water washed over her.

    She’s slept with Sam and Dean. She’d slept with them both in two days. Her mind was spinning. How did this happen? How could she have been so stupid?

    What was going on with her?

    Grace had to tell Dean the truth. She knew it was wrong. Sam was her best friend. Dean was too, but he was so much more. She took a deep breath and walked to the space they’d turned into their fun room.

    Dean was leaning over the pool table, concentrating on making a shot. Grace paused in the doorway and watched him sink the ball. He motioned for her to walk over. admiring her body in his old flannel. “You still sleep in that?”

    “Almost every night.” She smiled at him. “Is that whiskey?”

    He handed his glass over. “Don’t drink too fast. You don’t drink often.”

    “This is nice,” she told him. “Tastes better than what we use to sneak as kids.”

    “My taste matured.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. “In many ways.”

    She set the glass down and sat on the edge of the pool table. With shaking hands, she slowly unbuttoned the flannel. She removed it slowly and tossed it on the floor.

    “Gracie.” Dean’s hands moved from her knees to her thighs. “I meant what I said. This is more than sex to me.”

    “Me too.” She looked into his eyes, her brown eyes sparkling. “That doesn’t mean we can’t make up for twenty years of ignoring what’s here.”

    She slowly kissed him, drawing her lips away only to pull the tee shirt over his head. Dean moved his lips to her neck, his hands still rubbing her legs. He gently kissed down to her breasts and blew on each nipple before gently teasing with his tongue. She was holding his head with her hands, her head thrown back as she whimpered under his touch.

    Dean made his way to her stomach, then lower, his eyes taking a moment to study her anti-possession tattoo. It was a reminder that she knew this life. She understood his life, his role in this world.

    She understood him.

    His eyes met hers and he held her gaze for a full minute. Grace’s hand touched his face and he stood up, his eyes still on her.

    “You mean so much to me, Grace.”

    “You mean everything to me, Dean.”

    He picked her up bridal style, his lips connecting to hers. He almost stopped at her room, but made a decision that would change things for him.

    For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester took a woman to his bedroom, into his bed, and he hoped she understood what that meant. Dean hoped Grace knew that this was a first for him.

    Gently, he laid her down. His eyes stayed on her body as he stripped naked and laid on his side next to her. He traced his finger over her face.

    “Beautiful.”

    She smiled and touched his chest. She looked into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. His hand moved down her body and he slowly teased her opening, one finger at first, before moving a second in. Grace whispered his name against his lips as he moved on top of her, his fingers prepping her to take him again.

    Grace spread her legs, inviting him in. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes with a smile. “Things change after this,” he told her.

    “Things have already changed, Dean,” she whispered. She meant that in so many ways.

    He moved the tip of his staff to her entrance. His lips captured hers in a sweet kiss full of passion and she called his name as he moved inside her.

    “Sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” He stopped. “Gracie?”

    “No,” she told him. “Don’t stop, Dean. Please, don’t stop.”

    His movements were slow and gentle to begin with. He worked up to a rhythm that quickly brought them both over the edge. He moved his lip over her face and kissed her forehead. “You’re so amazing, Grace Singer.”

    “Dean Winchester, you’re incredible.”

    He rolled to his side, pulling her with him. “I’m exhausted.”

    “I can’t imagine why,” she giggled.

    “It’s early.” He kissed her neck. “I need a nap though.”

    “Sleep, Baby.” She played with his hair. “Get your rest.”

    Dean kissed her one more time. “I’ll make you something to eat when we get up.”

    After an hour, Grace slowly slipped out of the bed. She turned and watched Dean for a moment before slipping out of the room and down to her own. It was barely five o'clock. Dean wouldn’t be asleep for long, she was sure.

    She needed to go out for a bit. Grace wanted to crawl back into bed with Dean and stay there forever. She knew that she had to put an end to this though.

    Tears fell down her cheeks as she considered the consequences of her actions the last twenty four hours.


	3. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has slept with both Winchesters. Sam returns to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace has slept with both Winchesters. Sam returns to the bunker.  
> Word Count - 1114  
> Warning - language, angst, fluff, smut
> 
> A/N - Chapter three of ten. Several of the beginning chapters have smut. There’s a story here. Just hang on!

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Three**

    Sam returned to the bunker over a week after he left. Dean had driven a few hours away to meet an old friend of their father’s and get some books. Grace came home and found Sam writing up the hunt for their personal records.

    “You’re back?”

    “Hey,” Sam said as he stood up and walked to her. “You okay?”

    She nodded. “Tired. I’m great though.” She kissed him. “I missed you, Sam.”

    He smiled, but he knew they should talk. “Grace, let's….” Her lips quieted him instantly.

His desire took over and he picked her up and sat her on the table. She was wearing a dress and he pulled her panties off. Sam knew she deserved better but he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind since the night before he left. He quickly freed himself from his pants and pushed into her. His movements were quick, deliberate, and soon, they came together, both smiling.

    “Welcome home, Sammy.” She sat up and kissed him.

    “Thanks, Babe.” He took a deep breath. “Gracie, we have to talk about this at some point.”

    “We will.” She smiled. “Just…let’s keep it between us for now.”

    “Yeah.” Sam swallowed. He’d never betrayed Dean like this. Dean and Grace weren’t together, but his brother had feelings for her. Sam pulled his pants up and helped her to her feet. “I need to finish this.”

    “I need to change. I forgot to grab something at the store.”

    A few hours later, Dean wandered in. “Grace isn’t home yet?” 

    “She left again. She had to go back to the store.” Sam turned to his brother. “Has she seemed okay to you?”

    Dean hoped his face didn’t give him away. Grace asked him not to say anything to Sam just yet. Dean didn’t understand why, but he wasn’t going to push her. “Gracie’s fine. She’s been tired a lot lately.”

    “I noticed that when she came in.” Sam wanted to ask Dean something else, but he couldn’t. Not yet. “I know she has a week off from the library coming soon. Hopefully she’ll be able to rest.”

    “Yeah, I hope so,” Dean said. He was hoping to take her away to one of the cabins for a few days. He asked Sam about the hunt in Oregon. Sam started telling him what happened his first day there when they heard the door open.

    “Gracie?”

    “Hmm?” Her voice sounded off. They both noticed it immediately and stood up.

    They were there just in time. She took a step down and missed it. Dean rushed to catch her.

    “Grace? Gracie?!”

    “I…” She blinked. “Dean?”

    “Hey, Sweetheart.” He smiled at her. “What’s wrong?”

    “I…I guess I didn’t eat much.”

    Sam shook his head. “Damn it, Grace, we’ve had this conversation before.”

    “I know. I’ve just been so busy and haven’t had time…”

    Dean was still holding her when he looked at Sam. “Go grab some food from the diner.” Sam nodded and rushed to grab his wallet after grabbing Dean’s car keys.

    He carried her straight to his room. He didn’t care how it looked. He didn’t care if Sam got suspicious. Dean wasn’t letting Grace out of his sight. “Hey, you scared the hell out of me.”

    “I’m sorry.” She reached for him. He laid next to her, but she wanted more than that. She had his pants opened and her lips moving on his cock before he knew it.

    “Grace!” He couldn’t deny it felt amazing, but she’d almost passed out only moments before. “Sweetheart….”

    “I know what will make me feel better!” She pouted.

    Dean laughed. “Really? Won’t it tire you out a little bit more?”

    Grace sighed. “I thought you wanted me to feel better.”

    “Woman!” Dean pulled her up for a kiss. “I do. I just don’t want to….Shit, Gracie, you aren’t wearing panties?”

    She’d changed into a long dress after she came in from work. The white sweater she wore over it was on the bed next to Dean. “Let me make us both feel better.”

    “I feel…” Dean moaned as she worked her pussy over this hard cock. “Son of a bitch. You’re going to kill me.”

    “No, that wouldn’t do me any favors.” She winked. Within seconds, she was riding him, hard and fast. Dean thrusting up into her. It was a quickie, but Dean marveled at how amazing even quickies were with Grace.

    “You know how I feel about you, right?”

    “I’ve got a good idea.” Grace kissed him. “I feel better. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

    “Darlin, don’t go. Sam should know we’re together. We’re happy.” Dean smiled at her.

    “I’m not ready to share the news with anyone,” she said. “I need to pee.”

    “Fine,” Dean said and shook his head. “Go.” He kissed her before she left.

    She waited a few minutes and checked. Dean was out. He was easily worn out after they made love. Grace heard Sam and walked into the kitchen.

    “Should you be up? Where’s Dean?”

    Grace shook her head. “He needed a nap. I started feeling better.” She sat down and reached for the chili cheese fries. “I know you hate buying this for me.”

    “Anything for my girl,” Sam’s voice was low.

    Her eyes met his and she smiled slightly. They ate in silence, sharing smiles and glances every few minutes. When they finished, Sam pulled her into his arms.

    “I know you should be resting, but you look so beautiful.”

    Thirty minutes later, Grace slipped out of the bunker. Sam was in the shower, Dean was still asleep. She left a note on the table, telling them she needed air and would be back soon.

    Dean wandered into the kitchen and found the note. He sent her a text but she didn’t reply for an hour.

    I’m fine, Dean. Just wanted to go for a walk. I’ll be home soon.

    Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s been going out a lot like this. Walks, store runs…”

    Sam didn’t want to think it, but he couldn’t help it. “Do you think maybe she’s seeing someone?”

    “What?”

    “Maybe she’s seeing someone and she’s going to meet him.” Sam hated the thoughts he was having. Grace was sweet, innocent. She’d never play that kind of game with anyone.

    “Gracie’s not seeing anyone.” Dean actually smiled. “She’d tell you. You’re her best friend.”

    Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure I’d know something.”

    It was well over two in the morning when Grace slipped into her room and into her bed. She felt sick again, dizzy. Staring at the ceiling, she wished she knew what had happened to her life.


	4. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has been sleeping with both Winchesters. Dean makes a discovery one night and Grace learns what’s happening to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace has been sleeping with both Winchesters. Dean makes a discovery one night and Grace learns what’s happening to her  
> Word Count - 1245  
> Warning - language, angst, one paragraph mentioning smut
> 
> A/N - Chapter four of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Four  
**

    Weeks passed and Grace was still sneaking around with both brothers. They asked her if she was ready to tell the other brother the truth, but she begged them to wait. Grace knew she had to leave the bunker. She had to leave Lebanon. She was going to hurt them both. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. She couldn’t understand why she’d allowed herself to get into a situation like this in the first place.

    Dean sent her a text and asked her what time she was going to be home. She told him late. She had something to take care of and needed to do it before she could go home.

    Dean read her text and looked at Sam. “Want to go get some beers? It’s been awhile since we went to the bar together.”

    “Yeah,” Sam said as he looked up from his book. “Let’s go.”

    Dean was going to tell his brother the truth. He was not sneaking around anymore. For the first time in his life, he had something he believed in. He had a woman he knew would be there to support him through anything.

He had never kept anything from Sam this long and he wanted to able to hold Grace whenever he wanted. He wanted her in his bed every night so she was with him every morning.

    Dean wanted to build a life with her.

    Once seated at a table, Dean took a deep breath. “There’s something pretty big I wanted to talk to you about.”

    “I kind of wanted to talk to you too.” Sam knew his brother’s feelings. He knew that what he was going to tell Dean would hurt him, but his feelings for Grace had grown over the last few weeks. “Dean, I…”

    Dean’s eyes were watching something, or someone, else. “I’ll be right back.”

    He walked toward the back hall, Sam assumed toward the restroom. He ordered two more beers and waited for his brother to return. Sam had to tell Dean the truth. He was going to do it. Grace would have to understand that they were too old to be sneaking around like they were.

    Dean was shaking as he walked down the hall. He’d seen Grace walk in with a man he’d never seen before. He heard something from behind one of the doors and slowly opened it. The sight in front of him was almost too much.

    They were facing away from him. Grace was bent over a table as the unknown man pounded hard and fast, desperately, into her. She was crying out, begging him to hurry. Dean shut the door and grabbed the wall to steady himself.

    His Grace, sweet, beautiful Gracie, was having sex with a man in a backroom at a bar. He felt sick as he made his way back to Sam.

    “We have to go,” Dean said. “Now.”

    “You okay?”

    “No,” Dean said. “Not even a little.”

    He was waiting when Grace returned home. She came into her room as he sat in a chair behind her door. She turned and he saw how tired she looked, exhausted, drained, and he swore he saw tears in her eyes.

    “Who were you with?

    “What?”

    “I saw you, Grace. I saw you getting fucked by some asshole in a bar. Who is he?”

    Grace closed her eyes. “Logan.”

    “The dude you went on a date with weeks ago? Why the hell are you seeing him?!”

    “I can’t explain it, Dean. I wish like hell I could.” She looked at him. “I’m so sorry.” She cried. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

    “Am I the other guy in this scenario?”

    She didn’t answer his question. “I screwed up, Dean. I screwed up a lot.”

    “Hey.” He grabbed her. “Gracie, why didn’t you tell me?” He got angry. “Damn you! You’re the last person in the whole damn world I would expect to do this to me! You cheated on me!”

    “We would have to be together for it to be cheating, Dean!”

    Dean felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest for the second time that night. “Wow.”

    “Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have….”

    “I should have known this would happen. I was opening up to you, Grace! I care for you!” he screamed. “I wanted to build something with you. You’re one of the only people in my life who hasn’t hurt me!”

    “Well I love you, Dean!” Grace yelled back. “I love you and I screwed up. And now I’m going to lose you.” She looked up and saw Sam in the door. His face showed his own hurt.

    “I heard the two of you screaming.” Sam looked back and forth. “You’ve been sleeping together.”

    “For a few weeks,” Dean told his brother. “I was going to tell you tonight but I caught Gracie fucking some other dude at the bar.”

    Sam turned to her. “You’ve been sleeping with Dean, me, and someone else?”

    “You?” Dean looked at his brother. “You and Grace?”

    “Since the night before I left to go help Mom.”

    Dean looked at her. He shook his head. “This isn’t you, Grace. What the hell is going on?”

    “Maybe it is me!” she cried. “Maybe I’ve always been a slut but you never really paid attention to me until I made it obvious I wanted to have sex.”

    “I told you from the beginning this was more than sex!” Dean countered. “You’re the one who turned it into a mostly physical relationship!” He shook his head, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “Gracie, why? What were you thinking?”

    “I don’t know,” she answered. “I don’t know!” She pushed past Sam to get out of the room. The brothers followed, not willing to let her leave without answers.

    “Don’t walk away from this, Grace.” Sam’s voice was calmer, but she knew he was angry. “We need to understand what happened here.”

    She turned around to answer but felt herself getting dizzy. “I feel…” She started to fall. The Winchesters rushed to her, but Castiel turned the corner and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

    He seemed to study her for a few minutes and then touched her forehead. Grace felt a warmth travel through her body.

    “Cas?” She sat up slowly. “I feel different.”

    “Different?”

    “I feel normal for the first time in weeks.” She looked at Dean, then Sam, and started crying again.

    “What the hell did you do, Cas? Where the hell…”

    “I have been helping my brothers and sisters in other places. There’s a new creature. I came to you for help.” He looked at Grace. “Grace has been infected.”

    “Infected?” Sam asked.

    “It’s a poison. It’s something no one has ever seen. A monster no one has ever seen.”

    “I’ve been poisoned?” she asked. “How?! When?!”

    Sam knew instantly. He looked at Dean. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Logan.”

    “What?”

    “What are we dealing with here, Cas?” Dean looked at him.

    Cas stood up once he made sure Grace was able to sit with no further assistance. “We’re dealing with a demon offspring. Something that’s never walked the Earth until now.”

    “A new demon?”

    “Demon offspring,” Cas repeated.

    Dean rolled his eyes. “A new demon.”

    “Grace has a tattoo….”

    “She wasn’t possessed, Sam. She was poisoned,” Cas tried to explain. “Grace has been poisoned.”

    “What poisoned me?” she asked.

    Cas looked at her. “You were infected by poison from an Incubus.”


	5. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and the Winchesters learn what they are up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace and the Winchesters learn what they are up against.  
> Word Count - 1515  
> Warning - language, angst
> 
> A/N - Chapter five of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Five**

    Grace looked at Cas in disbelief. “A what?”

    “An incubus.” Cas helped her to her feet, very aware that neither Winchester was willing to assist her and he suspected the reason. “You had sexual relations with an incubus and he infected you with his poison.”

    “What did the poison do, Cas?” Sam asked.

    “The poison gave Grace a hunger for sex. Sexual energy. Her incubus probably watched her, saw one or both of you and knew she’d be able to keep him fed.”

    “Fed?”

    “He feeds off the sexual energy of his succubus.” Cas looked at all of them. “Why aren’t you better informed on this creature? It is rare but not unheard of.”

    “I’ve been hunting almost my entire life and I’ve never come into contact with one.” Dean folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “Grace was feeding this thing by having sex with it and then coming back here and having sex with whoever she saw first?”

    Cas tilted his head to the side and then gave one nod. “That is the most likely scenario.”

    “Awesome.” Dean glared at Grace. “I became some monster’s manwhore.”

    “Dean.” Sam looked at him.

    “I’m sorry.” She cried. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

    Cas looked at her. “Your appetite for sex began with this Logan?” She nodded as she cried, watching Dean. “We will need to find a way to kill him. That’s the only way to cure Grace.”

    “Didn’t you just heal her?” Sam asked.

    “No, I can help control the appetite, but I can’t cure her. I can make sure she doesn’t die.”

    Grace’s phone buzzed. She checked it. “Logan’s messaging. He started messaging every couple of hours. It’s like he can’t get enough.”

    “You were bringing him a good bit of dinner.” Dean’s tone was harsh.

    She squeezed her eyes shut. “I have to go pack. I can’t stay here. I hurt you.” She looked from one Winchester to the other. “I hurt you both and I never wanted to do that.”

    Sam nodded. “I know. It hurts like hell because I have feelings for you I didn’t have before. Dean’s had feelings for you for a long time. We should have known. You’re our quiet, sweet, little Gracie….”

    Dean cut him off. “It’s always the quiet ones you need to watch out for, Sammy.”

    Grace looked down. “I’ll pack a bag and come back for the rest of my things when you’re out.”

    Sam shook his head. “Grace, you don’t have to leave. Things are different, obviously, and it’ll take time for all of us to get back to where we were, if we can even do that. We need you. We need your help.”

    “I don’t know what I can do, other than tell you where he is.”

    Dean sighed. “You’ll be the one who’ll get close to him, take him off guard…”

    “I couldn’t tell you two the truth before. I tried but it was like I opened my mouth to confess everything and I couldn’t.” Grace looked back and forth between them. “If I have to tell you both everything, it’s going to make it so much worse.”

    “Sweetheart, this ain’t getting any better. It ain’t going away. You’re a succubus demon thing. We need to gank this bastard and set things right.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hear it but if we’re going to take care of this, I don’t have a choice.”

    She leaned against the wall, aware that they hadn’t moved from the hallway. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. “When I was ready to leave the bar the night I had the first date, I was saying goodnight and I’m not sure what happened. He said something to me and I felt like I had to listen to him.”

    “Incubus have compulsion skills.” Cas informed them.

    Grace continue. “I had no intention of sleeping with him that night. I was going to meet him, have a drink, come home.” She paused. “I can’t explain what happened. I suddenly wanted to. I felt weak after we were finished. He told me that I had to come to him after I had sex next. I laughed. I told him that I hadn’t had sex in five years…”

    “Five years?” Dean asked.

    She nodded. “He told me that was going to change.”

    “And you came back here and I was awake.” Sam looked down. “I felt really drained after…”

    “I usually did too.” Dean admitted. “I thought it was just really incredible sex. I had no idea you were sucking my sexual energy out of me.”

    “Lucifer opened a vault that was sealed when he was sent to the cage the first time.” Cas told them. “He let out one of Lilith’s creations.”

    “Lilith?” Grace looked at the brothers. “Wasn’t she mostly a little girl?”

    “She preferred to possess young female children, yes.” Cas answered. “She created an offspring of demons. Incubus.”

    “How are these things not demons?” Dean asked.

    “They have some abilities, but they can’t do certain things. They can not be summoned. Incubus can only possess one person. They choose men who are incredibly weak, usually those very sick and close to death in a hospital.”

    “They have a poison that infects people.” Grace pushed her glasses back and sighed. “The compulsion…”

    “Only some demons have that ability. All Incubus were gifted that at their creation.”

    “I’m still one of those things. A succubus?”

    “I’m sorry that I couldn’t cure you. Perhaps had I been here that first night. I am sorry, Grace.”

    Her eyes went to Dean. “Not as sorry as I am.”

    Dean’s eyes met hers and for a second, he almost went to her. He wanted to grab her and forgive her, but he couldn’t. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

    Grace was something they were suppose to hunt.

    “All of this is just awesome.” Dean said. “I’ll be in my room. Let me know when we have a plan.”

    “Dean, please. Please talk to me.”

    She followed him, but he slammed his door behind him. He leaned against it, his head down. He heard her crying on the other side of the door and turned his head. He wanted to let her in. He wanted to tell her that it was all going to be alright.

    He knew that wasn’t a promise he could make.

    Things went south for them too often.

    “Cas, can I have a minute with Grace?”

    Cas nodded. “I’ll wait in the library.”

    Once Cas was gone, Sam looked at her. “I’m hurt, Gracie. I’m crushed, really. I know you. I know your heart. You would never do anything to hurt us. Not intentionally.”

    “I wasn’t in control of things. I wanted you both. I am attracted to both of you.” She looked at him and bit her lip. “I love Dean, Sam. I have…”

    “Since we were kids.” Sam smiled. “I know that. I wondered that first night. I knew I was wrong to let it happen, for a lot of reasons.”

    “When I was Dean the next day, I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know because I felt bad. I wanted him though. It was more than sex. With both of you. It was different with Dean though….”

    Sam nodded. “You and I have always had a strong friendship. A lot of trust. I think that may have played an important role…”

    “You and I were different than what I had with Dean.” She looked at Dean’s door.

    “Things have changed. It’s going to take time, but it’ll be okay.” Sam hugged her, kissed the top of her head, and looked in her eyes. “We need to get Logan out of the way, get you cured, and then we’ll work on getting things right around here.”

    She looked toward Dean’s door. “I have to try…”

    “He needs time.”

    “I still have to try.”

    Sam nodded. “I’m going to check and see if there’s anything in the library or journals we’ve collected.”

    Once alone in the hall, she knocked on Dean’s door. “Please talk to me, Dean. Five minutes. Please.”

    His door opened and he stepped back. “Come on.”

    She shut the door behind her and looked at him. “I know you hate me…”

    “That’s just it. I don’t hate you at all, Grace. I just can’t believe I let myself go there. I let myself believe that I could have something with you.”

    “I want that.” She told him. “More than you know, Dean. I mean it when I say that I love you.”

    Dean nodded. “The worst part is I know that’s true. I know you played me. Poisoned or not, you played me and Sammy. We don’t have anything, Gracie. My feelings for you haven’t changed and probably won’t. I just can’t let you back in, Sweetheart.” He let a tear fall and wiped it away. “I’m not sure I could another round of getting hurt by you.”


	6. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a way to fight the Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - They find a way to fight the Incubus.  
> Word Count - 736  
> Warning - language, angst
> 
> A/N - Chapter six of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

## Fallen Grace   
Chapter Six

    Grace joined Sam in the library and helped him look through files, books, and journals for hours. Cas stayed, monitoring Grace and helping her by giving her a boost of energy every few hours.

    “He’s texting nonstop.” Grace turned her phone off. “He’s going to get suspicious.”

    Dean walked in looking calmer than hours before. He gave Grace a small smile and grabbed a book. “Anything yet?”

    “Not much.” Grace yawned.

    Sam jumped up suddenly and run to the shelf where they kept the journals. “The Men of Letters had a Succubus they cured.”

    “What?” Grace looked at him. “When?”

    “1948.” Sam brought the journal back to the table. “They were able to drain her Incubus of all of his energy. He’s not a demon, so it weakened him enough they were able to kill him.”

    “Drain him? How?”

    “There’s a stone. Bloodstone. It grounds sexual energy. Purifies and detoxes at the same time.”

    “It drains the energy from the son of a bitch while cleaning it enough to make it easy to kill.” Dean made his ‘okay’ face and nodded. “Sounds easy enough. Where are we going to find a bloodstone?”

    “I’ll take care of that,” Cas said. “I’ll return soon.”

    “Gracie, you still have the stones Bobby collected?” Sam asked.

    “Of course.”

    “There’s a recipe for a small protection pouch they had the succubus carry.” Sam grabbed a piece of paper and made a list of the stones. “You’ll need these.”

    “I’ll go find them.” she stood up to leave and was surprised when Dean followed.

    “I saw your face.” Dean said. “We’ll be right there, Gracie. We won’t let this son of a bitch hurt you.”

    “He already has, Dean.” She looked down. “Thank you. I don’t deserve it, but you and Sam are always there for me.”

    “Don’t say that, Sweetheart.”

    “I know that you’ll both always be there if I need you.”

    He watched her gather the stones on the list and started to talk a few times. Finally, Dean had to ask her a question that was torturing him.

    “How do you feel about Sam?”

    “He’s my best friend. I told him that I’m physically attracted to both of you, but it’s you I love.” She smiled softly. “I guess that’s not completely right. I love you both, but it’s you I’m in love with.” Grace shook her head. “I hate myself for hurting either of you. I really hate myself for not being strong enough to resist…”

    “Don’t play that game.” Dean leaned against her desk. “Grace, I’m hurt. I’m angry. I know that you didn’t purposely go out and find this dude though. This isn’t your fault.”

    “Thank you for saying that, but I should have been able to find a way to tell you.” She walked over to him and froze. “Oh, God,” she turned away from him.

    “Grace?”

    She turned her head and spoke over her shoulder. “I need you. I want you.” She was shaking. “We need Cas.”

    Cas returned and rushed to help her. He looked at Dean. “She needs to be healed more often than I expected.”

    “So I gotta stay away?”

    “I believe that would be for the best.” Cas said. “We’ve almost finished everything we will need to have for the ritual.”

    Grace looked at Dean. “I don’t want you to leave….”

    “I have to keep my distance, Sweetheart. For your sake and mine.” Dean smiled at her from across the room. “Maybe we should see how things play out, how you feel about me when this is over…”

    “I’ve loved you for twenty years. I can’t see that changing, Dean.”

    He smiles softly, a little surprised that she’s saying the words aloud. “Let’s make sure this cures you.”

    Cas looked at Dean. “Sam believes this could work.” 

    “We just need to make sure.” Dean looked at Grace. “You understand, right?”

    “Yeah, I get it. If it doesn’t work, there’s only one other solution.”

    “Solution?” Cas looked at Dean.

    “We call in some favors.” Dean says. “Whatever happens, we’re going to make this right.”

    “No.” Grace shook her head. “I don’t want anyone owing any favors for me.”

    Dean knew then not to say anything. “Okay.”

    “I’ve got demon poison in me. I’ve become a succubus. If killing Logan doesn’t work, you’ll have one option.” Grace took a deep breath. “You’ll have to kill me.”


	7. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the confrontation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - The night before the confrontation…  
> Word Count - 649  
> Warning - language, angst
> 
> A/N - Chapter seven of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

##  **Fallen Grace** **  
Chapter Seven**[  
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/156529952262/fallen-grace)[](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/156529952262/fallen-grace)  


    Hours passed.

    Grace sat quietly in her room making her protection pouch, hoping this plan worked, well aware of what would have to happen if it didn’t.

    Sam and Cas prepared the stone. They worked hard to cleanse the stone and make sure it was ready. They knew what was at stake and neither was willing to accept losing Grace.

    Dean cleaned his gun and mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen. He would find a way to cure Grace. She wasn’t dying. That wasn’t an option. He was angry and hurt, but losing Grace permanently was not going to happen. He wasn’t sure he could handle living with her after all of this, but he’d rather suffer in silence and see her alive than have to build a pyre for her.

    A few hours later, they all came together in the kitchen. Sam and Cas were ready with the stone. Dean had weapons ready. Grace had pouches for all of them.

    “Logan’s insisting we meet tomorrow. He said he really needs me.”

    “Good,” Cas said. “That means he’s already weakened.”

    “Set it up for tomorrow. Give him whatever excuse you can,” Sam told her. “Tell him one of us took you out of town and you couldn’t get away.”

    She nodded, leaving them quietly. Cas sensed that the brothers needed time and offered to go and get dinner.

    Sam took a deep breath. “Go ahead and let me have it.”

    “I could do that,” Dean said. “I never really had a claim. I just thought it was understood.”

    “It was and I made a mistake.”

    Dean took a long sip from his whiskey glass. “Do you love her?”

    “I’m not in love with her, Dean. I care for her, I love her as a friend. I’m not in love with her though.”

    “I thought Gracie and I would give things a real chance. I started having some really crazy thoughts, Sammy. I thought that maybe Grace and I would have a real relationship. And then I saw her with Logan.”

    Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. “You’re hurt. I get it. I am too. You still have a chance, Dean.”

    “Not if you…”

    “For once in your life, stop worrying about me!” Sam exploded. “You’re my brother and I love you. You deserve to be happy, Dean. Right now, the situation sucks. I know you’re hurt. I know we’re all scared about what might happen. Dean, she’s in love with you. I know you really care about her.”

    “I do,” Dean admitted. “I just don’t know…”

    “There’s something there, man. Don’t throw it away.”

    Grace reentered the kitchen. She looked scared. “I told him Dean took me out of town. He wanted me to come tonight but I told him you’d get suspicious if I left this late.” Grace sighed. “He sounds awful. Sick.”

    “Cas is right. He’s already weak. It may not take too much to drain whatever is left.”

    Grace agreed. “I think we should go over the plan a few times. I’ve never done this part of a hunt before.” She saw them exchange a look. “I asked and you all always told me no.

    “Bobby would have killed us,” Dean told her.

    Sam went over the ritual. He explained what she’d need to get and once he was drained, she’d use the demon killing knife to end him. “According to the journals, the Men of Letters had something at the time that was able to kill the Incubus…”

    “He’s not a full demon so is the blade necessarily?”

    “According to the journals, yes,” Sam said.

    “What’d they use last time?” Dean asked.

    Sam turned the journal around and showed Dean. “They had the colt.”

    Dean whistled. “That gun gets around.” He looked at Grace. “You’re ready?”

    She smiled at him and nodded. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”


	8. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace faces Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace faces Logan  
> Word Count - 985  
> Warning - language, angst
> 
> A/N - Chapter eight of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Eight**[  
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/156529952262/fallen-grace)

    Logan’s house was set back from the road, hidden by trees and easy to miss. Grace parked her car and looked back as she stepped out. She saw Sam, Dean, and Cas waiting at a distance and took a deep breath. They were with her. Nothing would happen to her. Grace knew the Winchesters would protect her, even after everything that had happened.

    She felt sick with guilt. Grace had hurt the two people who meant the most to her in the entire world and they were still there to protect her.

    Grace didn’t feel she deserved that devotion.

    Slowly, she entered the house. Logan was usually waiting for her in the living room, but he wasn’t there this time. Grace took a shaky step toward the bedroom and wondered again if she could pull this off.

    “Grace?” he called out.

    “I’m here,” she said. Grace pushed the bedroom door open and saw him on the bed. “Logan, are you feeling alright?”

    “I need you,” he said. He looked at her, his eyes filling with lust and hunger. “Come on, Grace, strip for me. I’ve been waiting for you.”

    Grace shook her head. “I’ve been planning something really special for you.”

    Logan looked at her. “Something’s wrong. You’re different.”

    “Different how?” She walked to the bed. “I just want to give you a little bit of a show first.”

    “There’s no time for that, Grace!”

    “We have all the time in the world, Logan,” Grace insisted. “Just let me…”

    He argued with her, his words harsh and cruel. “I don’t want to play games, you little bitch. Get naked and get up here.”

    “I want to play though.” She straddled him and reached for his hands. Before he could react, she handcuffed him to the bedpost.

    He immediately looked at her, stunned. “You…”

    “Did you think that I wouldn’t figure it out?” She asked. She took the bloodstone out of her pocket and placed it on his forehead. “You knew I lived with the Winchesters, didn’t you?”

    “Of course I did! I was hoping you’d completely drain one or both of them.”

    “You must not have realized that we have an angel on our shoulder.” She took a deep breath as Deana and Sam entered the room with Cas.

    “Lamia fili vade a corpore!”

    A green light flowed from Logan’s body, into the stone on his forehead.

Grace moved away quickly and felt Dean’s hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and he held up the knife.

    “You got this, Sweetheart,” he told her.

    Grace stepped forward and stabbed him in the heart. She was about to step away when she felt a wave of dizziness and darkness took over.

    “Grace? Gracie?” Dean kneeled next to her as her body seemed to glow. “Cas?!”

    “Dean, it’s leaving her,” Sam said.

    The same green light that came from Logan was now leaving Grace’s body. Dean watched as it flowed into the stone. As the last of the light was taken in, the bloodstone exploded.

    “Was that suppose to happen?”

    Sam nodded. “It’s over. She’s cured.”

    Dean smiled and touched her cheek. “Hey, Sweetheart, come on. You’re all good now.” She didn’t move at all. “Grace?”

    Cas moved next to them. He touched her forehead. “She’s weak, Dean. Alive, but weak.”

    “Fix her!”

    “I can’t!” Cas told him. “I’ve been keeping her in check and I’m weak.”

    “What the hell do we do?” Dean asked. “She’s alive, so we just need some mojo to wake her up, right?”

    “Take her home,” Sam said. He reached into Grace’s pocket and grabbed her keys. “We’ll take care of things here. Take Grace home. We’ll be there soon and we’ll figure this out.”

    Dean lifted her gently and carried her outside quickly. “You’ll be okay, Sweetheart. We aren’t going to lose you. I can’t lose you. Damn it, Gracie, please wake up.”

    As he carried her through the bunker to his bed, Dean tried to calm himself down. He gently placed her in his bed and removed her shoes and glasses. He kissed her forehead and let his tears fall.

    “I’m not mad anymore, Grace. I’m just scared. You’re the one person I’ve never had to live without. You’re the one person who has been there for me through everything. Yeah, I was hurt and angry about all of this, but I know that when you’re under the control of someone or something, you can’t help it. I just need you to wake up.” He kissed her hand. “Sweetheart, wake up. I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to.”

    He waited for Sam and Cas to return, hopeful they had a solution. Sam came in with more journals and cursed. “Damn it!”

    “What?”

    “The woman survived, but she was in a coma for the rest of her life.”

    Dean turned and looked at his brother. “Really, Sammy? You couldn’t have read that before?!”

    “I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam snapped.

    “Where’s Cas?”

    “He’s calling in help,” Sam told Dean. “I know you may or may not want this help, but we have to to do something. We aren’t going to lose Grace. You aren’t going to lose Grace.”

    “Who’d you call?” Dean asked. “Gracie said she didn’t want anyone owing favors for her.”

    “It’s a good thing that I owe the two of you a few favors, isn’t it?”

    Dean turned. “Rowena?”

    The red haired witch smiled. “Hello, Love. Sam filled me in. There’s a spell but it takes very specific ingredients.” She looked at them. “Fergus is gathering a few things for her. I’ll need several things I know you keep here.”

    “Of course, we’ll get anything you need,” Sam told her.

    Dean sighed and turned back to Grace. “You’ll be awake soon, Sweetheart. You’ll be awake and you’ll be okay. We’ll figure the rest of this out there. I just need you to wake up for me.”


	9. Fallen Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is dead. Grace is in a supernatural coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Logan is dead. Grace is in a magical coma  
> Word Count - 573  
> Warning - language, angst
> 
> A/N - Chapter nine of ten. Smut is over for most part. One chapter much later will have some.

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Nine**

    Rowena and Sam went straight to work, gathering the ingredients Sam knew they had in the bunker. Rowena assured Dean that the spell was known to work well to revive people in comas caused by the supernatural. Dean begged them to hurry.

    Dean refused to move from Grace’s side. He was holding her in his arms when Cas walked in.

    “Dean?”

    “They’ve got a spell,” Dean said. His grip tightened around her. “See if they need help, will you? I need her to wake up, Cas.”

    “Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. We were trying to stop this in other…”

    “Did you?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “Logan was the last?”

    “We believe so.”

    “How did you…”

    Cas looked down. “They’re being interrogated. Father is watching over the angels to make sure there’s no torture…”

    “Too bad.” Dean sighed “Cas, is she okay in there?”

    “I can check.” Cas touched her arm. He reached over and touched Dean’s arm. Dean blinked and was suddenly in the library. He looked around and saw Grace putting books back on the shelves, a sad look on her face.

    “Grace?”

    She looked up and a smile slowly grew on her lips. “Dean! You came to see me? Does this mean you’ll talk to me now?”

    “Sweetheart, this isn't….it’s in your head.”

    “My head?”

    “Cas is helping, I guess.” Dean sighed. “Do you remember what happened? With Logan?”

    “We killed him and I’m cured.”

    “You’re in a coma, Gracie. A supernatural induced coma. Rowena has a spell and it’s going to work.” He touched her hands. “I need you to fight. I need you to wake up. Sweetheart, I need you to wake up so we can fix things.”

    “We can’t fix things. You made that clear.”

    “Damn it, Gracie!” Dean kissed her. “Wake your ass up! You have to!” He touched her face. “Wake up, Sweetheart. I love you.”

    “Dean?”

    “Damn it, Grace, I love you.” Dean’s smile lit up the dark library and Grace felt a warmth she’d never imagined. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I need you to try and wake up.”

    She nodded and closed her eyes. He could see her focusing, fighting to wake up in his bed.

    “I can’t.” She looked panicked. “Dean…”

    “Rowena is working on a spell. It’ll work.” Dean kissed her again. “It has to.” He looked into her eyes. “I need you, Darlin. I don’t want to do this alone anymore.”

    Grace kissed him softly. “I love you, Dean. I’ll fight to wake up.”

    Dean started to reply, but he was back in his bed, his arms around Grace. Sam and Rowena were there, holding ingredients and ready.

    “There’s one thing we need.” Sam looked at his brother. “It’s the most important…”

    “What is it?” Dean asked, sitting up.

    “We need blood from the man she loves,” Rowena said. “It’s the first ingredient.”

    Dean grabbed the cauldron and the knife. “I’ll gladly bleed for Gracie.” He cut the palm of his hand and let the blood drip. “You can save her?”

    “Yes.” Rowena nodded. “I’m quite fond of the little mouse.”

    “Watch it,” Dean snapped.

    Rowena smiled. “I’m sincere, Dean. Grace is a very rare individual.”

    She slowly took the cauldron as Sam handed Dean a rag to wrap around his hand. Dean watched Grace as tension built in the room. Everyone held their breath as Rowena slowly added the second ingredient to the cauldron.

    “Finis somno suo.”

    She dropped several more things into the cauldron.

    “Offeret eam.”

    She dropped all but one thing into the cauldron. Dean was shaking. Grace would be awake in a minute. She’d be awake and they could start fixing things.

    “Icut ego volo, ita ut sit.”

    As soon the flame rose, Grace sat up, coughing, gasping for air.

    “Sweetheart? Gracie?” Dean reached for her. “You’re okay. You’re here.”

    Grace looks at him, looks around. “How much of this….how much was real?” The confusion in her eyes was obvious. “How much did I actually screw up?”

    “It’s okay.” Dean touched her cheeks. “It’s okay. You’re alive and you’re going to be okay.”

    “Dean.” She looked at him. “What was real?”

    “The stuff with Logan.”

    “I saw you in the library and you said things…”

    “That was Cas putting me in your head.” Dean smiled. “And I meant what I said.” Grace let her tears fall as his arms wrapped around her.

    “I love you, Gracie.” Dean looked into her eyes. “I love you and I ain’t ever letting you go.”


	10. Fallen Grace (last chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace woke up and Dean has made a decision about their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Grace woke up and Dean has made a decision about their future  
> Word Count - 1040  
> Warning - language, angst, smut
> 
> A/N - Chapter ten of ten. Thank you so much for reading!!

##  **Fallen Grace  
Chapter Ten   
**

    Grace was weak for several days. Cas was able to heal her physically. Mentally and emotionally, Grace wondered if she’d ever feel right again. Several times, she’d looked at Dean and suddenly started to cry. She’d hurt him. She knew that.

    He was there, though.

    She couldn’t process that. Her brain was having a difficult time understanding that.

    Dean Winchester loved her and he was giving her a second chance. Grace did not feel she deserved this.

    Dean kissed her softly on the third day after she woke. “I’m running to town to get you some real food. I’ll swing in and check on Martha.”

    “Thank you.” She touched his cheeks. “Hurry back.”

    “I will,” he promised.

    Grace walked to her room and started grabbing things for a shower. It felt odd to be in her room. She’d only left Dean’s room to shower and she was beginning to feel comfortable there. He had moved a TV in and they’d spent hours watching Netflix. They spent hours in silence just holding each other.

    They hadn’t really talked, though.

    There was a soft knock on her door. She turned and saw Sam standing there with a small smile. “Hey, Grace.”

    “Hey.” She had not spoken to him yet. “I guess we need to do this, don’t we?”

    “I want you and my brother to be happy.”

    Grace looked down. “I never wanted you to get hurt.”

    “I know that. We both do.” Sam smiled. “It was amazing but I think we both know that it was nothing like what you and Dean had.”

    She shook her head. “It was great, Sam. You’re great. Dean and I…” She bit her lip. “I feel like I’m going to be wondering if he trusts me, if he really has forgiven…”

    “He has,” Sam said. “Gracie, Dean wouldn’t have fought for you if he didn’t love you and want you. Dean wants you in his life.”

    “You’re okay with this?”

    Sam nodded. “I am. It hasn’t been easy but I know this is what you want. This is what Dean wants. Dean’s made too many sacrifices. It’s his turn to have happiness.”

    Grace thought about that as the hot water washed over her skin. Was she really the happiness Dean deserved? Would he regret this later? Did he already?

    She was in his bed, still thinking about everything when he came in from town. “Martha said to rest. She knew you were getting sick.”

    “If she only knew.” Grace sat up. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. Dean smiled when he saw her. “What?”

    “You’re beautiful.” Dean sat next to her. “There’s sandwiches in the kitchen, sweet tea.” He smiled. “Pie.”

    She smiled. “I wonder who the pie is for.”

    He leaned in and kissed her. “You know you like it.” He kissed her neck. “You smell so good, Sweetheart.”

    “Dean,” she moved away. “I…Do you want me to go back to my room? Maybe give you a break. I know this is a lot more togetherness than you are use to.”

    “I don’t need a break, Grace. I need to make up twenty years.” He took her hands. “I want you with me, Grace.”

    “Are you sure?” she asked.

    “I need you. I told you that before. We’ve got a lot to talk about but we will.” Dean’s hands pulled her into his lap. “Grace…”

    She wrapped her arms around him. “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

    “We’re moving on,” Dean told her. “Together. It happened and we’ll hash that out. Together.”

    “I just want you to trust me again, Dean.”

    Dean wasn’t going to lie. “I do, but not like I did. It’ll take time.” He lifted her chin. “We’ll get there. We’ve got every reason in the world to want to.”

    His lips were soft, the kiss gentle. He moved to lay her on the bed and stared at her with the most tender of smiles. They spoke no words as their hands slowly undressed each other. His hands, calloused and rough from his work, were gentle as he moved them over her bare flesh. Her lips found his and he smiled into the kiss.

    “Grace, I love you.”

    “I love you, Dean.” She looked into his eyes. “I always have.”

    He was gentle as his fingers moved to prepare her for him. Her tiny hand stroked him at a slow, pleasurable pace. He suddenly moved down her body and teased her with his tongue. She smiled as he licked her, teased her, and brought her to the edge.

    “Dean, it’s so good!” She was breathless.

    Her fingers played with his hair as her release took over. Dean took everything she had and smiled. “I think you’re ready.”

    “What about you?”

    Dean moved up her body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her lips. He rested his head on her forehead and smiled. “We’ve got our whole lives for that. I need to feel you around me. I need to be deep inside you.”

    He was gentle, and she delighted in the feeling of his thick cock filling her. “You feel so good.”

    “Grace, you have no idea how amazing this feels.” Dean pushed himself all the way in and waited a moment. “This is my heaven.”

    “Mine too.”

    He knew her body well by now. He knew exactly how to move to bring them both incredible pleasure. Soon, he felt her pussy walls tighten around him as she came hard, calling his name. Dean sat up, pulling her with him. She knew what he liked and she rode him slowly to start, building up until their orgasms came together.

    They stayed in that position for a few minutes. “You’re so damn perfect, Gracie.”

    “You’re perfect.” Their lips met before Dean’s traveled down her face to her neck. He held her close, his head down. Grace smiled as his hands caressed her back. She pushed away the doubt, the fear, and the insecurities.

    Dean Winchester looked at her, his beautiful Gracie. His Fallen Grace. He’d helped pull her back up. He always would. He kissed her again and whispered. “I hope this answers your question.”

    “What?”

    “I don’t want you to leave my room.” He smiled. “Ever.”


End file.
